O que é o amor?
by b.bah
Summary: .:: O que é o amor para alguns adolescentes? E para o Uchiha mais novo? ::. SasukexSakura


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse seria outra história...

Oi pessoas. Bem, vou tentar não enrolar muito. Tenho muitas idéias, mas talvez por eu saber a história, ou não seja isso, acho todas as minhas fics entediantes, resolvi postar essa, eu gostei dessa idéia, e já pensava nela a algum tempo. Vou fazer uma "coleção" com todas minhas one-shots, sempre com os títulos em forma de perguntas, personagens um pouco OCC. Reviews, por favor. Eu sei que tem muitas fanfictions que abordam esse mesmo tema, mas eu resolvi escrever mesmo assim, porque aconteceu comigo, e foi muito fofo.

**Shipper:** SasukexSakura.

**Autora: **Barbara L. B., ou Bah.

**One-shot**

**O que é o amor?**

Sakura não podia acreditar. Qual a explicação para Sasuke, seu ex-namorado, estar beijando sua irmã mais nova, Ayume? Nem esperou o quase namorado que tentava inutilmente chegar até a arquibancada, onde ela e as amigas estavam observando toda a cena fatídica no campo de futebol, e saiu correndo.

Depois do treino as meninas sempre iam encontrar seus namorados, mas naquele dia Sakura estava solteira, já que alguns minutos antes do treino ela pediu um tempo, porque estava com muitos problemas em casa. E Sasuke só disse "Tudo bem", mais nada, essa foi a segunda maior surpresa e decepção da rosada, mas o que ela queria também? Não estava pedindo um tempo? Ele não deve ter nem ligado mesmo, já que depois do treino estava beijando sua irmã, esses e milhares de outros pensamentos povoavam a mente da Haruno enquanto ela corria por entre o bosque, não ouvia mais vozes de suas amigas, pois havia pegado um atalho para um lugar que poucos conheciam. Enxergava pouco também, já que seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas.

A única diferença entre Sakura e Ayume, era que Ayume, com 16 anos, tinha olhos castanhos e era esnobe. O que tornava Sakura muito mais conhecida, já que era o oposto da outra, meiga e carinhosa com todos, com 17 anos. As duas eram lindas, mas o Uchiha, apesar da mais nova sempre se insinuar pra ele, mesmo quando era namorado de sua irmã, só tinha olhos para a mais velha, ou era o que todos pensavam, pelo menos.

Sasuke já estava desistindo de procurar Sakura quando lembrou de onde eles iam namorar quando a aula era muito chata, era o lugar preferido de Sakura, e secretamente o dele também, já que estava sempre com ela. Quando foi correr em direção a floresta seus amigos chegaram, e logo bateu o sinal para entrada dos alunos.

- Deixa pra lá cara, depois vocês se acertam. Agora é o último dia e temos uma prova importante. – Falou Gaara puxando-o pela camisa, sendo ajudado por Naruto e Neji.

- Vamos logo. – O Uchiha resmungou e se virou, lançando um último olhar as árvores.

Sakura estava sentada na grama ao lado de uma cachoeira quando resolveu procurar uma foto no celular, então viu que tinha vinte e cinco chamadas perdidas.

- As garotas vão me matar. – Pensou, logo em seguida desligando o celular e indo para a sala, lembrou da prova que tinham.

Enquanto isso todos já estavam na sala, teriam duas provas, de Espanhol e Física, era a última do bimestre, e o último dia de aula. Tinham que torcer para irem bem, e voltar no ano seguinte para verem se passaram.

- Cadê a Sakura? – Tenten cochichava as outras meninas.

- Eu falei que nós deveríamos ter procurado mais, mas ninguém me ouviu. – Resmungou Temari.

- Se ninguém tivesse feito uma besteira na frente de todo mundo ela não estaria sabe-se lá onde. – Ino retrucou, frisando bem o alguém, e olhando para Sasuke, que percebeu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Chamada ... – Começou a professora, todos foram respondendo, menos uma pessoa. – Cadê o número 18? Senhorita Haruno Sakura?

- Estou aqui, com licença professora. – Falou Sakura rubra e suada na porta da sala, de tanto correr.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Perguntou brava a professora quando Sakura andou até seu lugar.

- Talvez para o meu lugar, fazer a minha prova? – Perguntou Sakura sarcástica, e a sala se conteu para não explodir em risos.

- A essa hora? Já são 12:30 Haruno, o sinal bate 12:20. – A professora encarava a aluna, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Até onde eu sei, são permitidos dez minutos de atraso com motivo, eu passei correndo na orientação e expliquei meu _motivo_. – Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar o Uchiha, sabia que todos já tinham descoberto a história. – Pode ir conferir com eles se quiser. E se a senhora não ficasse discutindo comigo e nos desse logo a prova nem completaria dez minutos. Agora, com licença. – Terminou seu belíssimo discurso e foi para o seu lugar, que infelizmente ficava em frente ao Uchiha.

A professora nem respondeu, anotando mentalmente que teria contas a acertar com a Haruno, depois da humilhação que ela lhe fez passar perante a sala, e os seguranças e diretores, já que a sala era monitorada por câmera 24 horas por dia. Eles fizeram a primeira prova, de física e o sinal bateu bem a tempo, não deu nem tempo das meninas falarem com Sakura, ou Sasuke tentar isso, já que a segunda professora entrou na sala com uma feição séria, e isso não era normal dela, então todos viram que algo estava acontecendo.

- Olá pessoal, tenho uma notícia muito importante para vocês. – Começou a falar e todos ficaram no mais absoluto silencio. – A máquina de xérox estragou e eu não tenho como xerocar a prova de vocês.

- É isso professora? Por isso entrou tão séria? – Perguntou Naruto não se segurando mais e desatando a rir. Se fosse com outros professores já tinha sido repreendido, mas como essa era a melhor professora pelo ponto de vista deles isso não aconteceria.

- Então não vamos mais ter prova professora? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Vamos sim. – A professora falou sorrindo e todos fizeram um coro de 'ah' desanimado. – Porém um pouco diferente. – Vendo que a turma ficou curiosa continuou. - Alguns psicólogos e médicos estão fazendo uma pesquisa com crianças de 4 a 8 anos sobre o que é o amor, pode parecer tolo, mas muita gente não sabe definir com exatidão. Então, a prova de vocês, valendo 3 pontos, será produzir uma redação, dissertação ou descrição, em espanhol, é claro, sobre o que para vocês é o amor, sem limite máximo de linhas, no mínimo 20. Em uma folha de caderno. Em cima da carteira só caneta e o papel. Boa prova!

Depois de 45 minutos todas as redações já estavam em cima de sua mesa.

- Bem, vamos fazer assim, como já corrigi algumas enquanto o restante terminava, vocês começam a ler conforme eu for entregando, não vai dar tempo de todos lerem, já que daqui 15 minutos a aula acaba, mas vamos começar. – Disse a professora em frente a classe com um caderno em mãos. – Primeiro, Chouji, venha até aqui e leia sua redação para todos.

**N/A: Está tudo em português, mas eles fizeram em espanhol mesmo. **

-... Amor é dar batatinhas sem esperar receber outra em troca – Começou Chouji e continuou lendo, todos seguraram o riso para prestar atenção na redação do colega.

- Parabéns Chouji! Pessoal, não quero que vocês riam dos outros, cada um faz o seu entendimento do que é amor, isso é muito pessoal, e vou avaliar tanto a escrita quanto o que escreveram. – A professora repreendeu.

E assim todos foram lendo, faltavam apenas algumas redações, até que o sinal bateu.

- Muito bem a todos, entreguem suas redações, depois das férias eu mandarei alguém ler a que mais me chamar atenção. Boas férias, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo. – Conclui a professora, enquanto todos saiam e se despediam.

Um mês se passou desde o dia em que tudo aconteceu, as aulas voltaram no meio de Janeiro, e a primeira aula já era de Espanhol. Sakura cada vez se fechava mais em seu quarto, não suportava olhar para irmã, e também não atendia telefonemas. Se excluiu totalmente. Até viajou, ficando a maior parte de suas férias longe, para não ter que falar com ninguém.

- Sejam bem-vindos alunos, vamos começar então, quero dizer que todos tiraram notas boas nas provas, e nessa matéria ninguém pegou recuperação. – Pronunciou-se a professora, sempre sorridente. – A redação que mais me chamou a atenção foi de Sasuke Uchiha, por favor, Sasuke venha até aqui ler.

Todos se surpreenderam, sabiam que Sasuke era frio e sem sentimentos, ou pelo menos era essa a imagem que tinham dele. Mas mesmo assim ficaram curiosos, seria uma declaração a Ayume? Ou Karin? Ou somente um desabafo sobre a tolice do amor para ele? Ninguém sabia, por isso esperaram o Uchiha ir até a frente e ler pacientemente.

- Boa sorte. – Murmurou a professora para o aluno, sabia que não seria fácil.

- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu. – Posso começar?

Todos assentiram e ele pigarreou, para então ler.

- Bem, antes do texto quero dizer que é melhor que todos saibam dessa redação, foi como um desabafo, e talvez uma oportunidade. – Sasuke Uchiha falando de sentimentos tão abertamente? Não era todo dia, ficaram imaginando como seria o resto do texto. – Vazio, um tronco de árvore, eu era somente isso. Uma casca, bonita podendo-se dizer, era o que todos achavam afinal. Mas e importava? Quando não se tem ninguém a se entregar? Ou fazer um gol no último minuto do campeonato mais importante? Não, nada disso importa. E só fui perceber isso depois que a conheci, confesso que no começo achei que era apenas qualquer uma, sempre me divertia com meninas, afinal, "enquanto não arranjo a mulher certa me divirto com as erradas", mas depois de um tempo, e muitas desavenças, começamos a nos aproximar, e acho que me apaixonei. Ao menos era isso que diziam meus amigos mais íntimos e meu irmão mais velho, um dos únicos que sabiam, ela, porém, não sabia. Nunca ia contar à ela. Apaixonar-se, sentir amor, isso tem muitos significados, tremer e não pensar em outra coisa quando a pessoa está por perto. Quando ela não está sentir muita falta, e contar horas e até minutos para encontrar apenas um sorriso, ou um olhar. Pensar em qual igreja seria seu casamento, ou em como as famílias reagiriam, no dia da cerimônia e até no nome dos filhos. Dizem que isso é amor verdadeiro, não sei, pode ser, ou pode não ser, nunca senti algo tão imenso assim para poder afirmar com clareza o que é. Há frases que dizem que quando você perde uma pessoa é que começa a dar valor, e foi exatamente isso que me aconteceu. Que quanto mais brigas há, mais próximo é sua relação com a pessoa. Amar também pode ser se sentir totalmente idiota, tentar se matar, ou se xingar cada minuto de todos os nomes e palavras de baixo escalão que você conhece, só para amenizar a raiva, ou a dor, ou ainda tentar deixar menos grave o que você fez. Eu fiz isso, sou humano, erro muito, aprendo ainda mais. Minha intenção nunca era amar de verdade, ou falar isso, muito menos fazer uma redação desse tipo, mas acordei pra vida e vi que isso era necessário, se não iria perder tudo, definitivamente, o que mais me foi importante na vida. No dia em que a pessoa que mais me importava terminou comigo eu não sabia como reagir, então não falei nada, parecia que meu mundo tinha acabado, porque talvez eu finalmente conseguisse me abrir com alguém. E tudo que passava por minha mente era que ela mentiu, tudo, todos os beijos, abraços, palavras, fotos, juras de amor, tudo era mentira, já que foi ela que quis terminar. Acho que beijar alguém muito parecido, ou procurar sempre constantemente alguém que seja a cópia do outro, é apenas para suprir a falta que aquela pessoa faz. Mas isso não é uma forma de dizer que o que fiz não foi grave, mas ela não me amava não é? – E continuou até o fim, várias meninas já se desmanchavam em lágrimas, Sakura porém permanecia rígida, quase não respirava. - Só preciso saber de uma coisa, com licença professora. – Sasuke se dirigiu até a carteira de Sakura, que não olhou pra ele, e sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Era tudo verdade?

- Era, eu só não entendia. – Ela respondeu estática, já não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas e o abraçando.

- Então. – Aumentou a voz e olhou a sala inteira. – Eu peço mil perdões por ter beijado sua irmã Sakura Haruno, e te faço um pedido. – Se ajoelhou e continuou. – A senhorita aceita se casar comigo? – Perguntou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Claro que sim. – Sussurrou Sakura e o beijou, abraçou, e ao fundo de palmas da classe inteira.

- Acho que finalmente a redação do Sasuke teve um final feliz. – Disse a professora. – Isso sim é o amor.


End file.
